Cookie Goes to Hospital
:This article is about the episode. For the novel adaptation, see Cookie Goes to Hospital (novelization). | nextepisode= Irene Moves In }} Cookie Goes to Hospital is the second episode of The Kids of Degrassi Street. Premise Ida has to overcome her fear of the hospital to get 's favourite doll to her in time before she has her operation. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Cookie * Ida Lucas * Noel Canard Supporting characters: * Trisha * Desk clerk * Dr. Clem Marshall * Fred Lucas * June Lucas Other characters: * Characters on TV * Sara * Angie Peters * Geoff Peters * Joan * Male orderly Locations * Toronto, Ontario ** Degrassi Street *** De Grassi Grocery *** I.N.C. Club clubhouse *** Lucas home ** Hospital Objects * Cookie's doll * Nancy Vehicles * TBA Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * ©'Playing With Time Inc.1981' * Cookie Dawn Harrison * Ida Zoë Newman * Noel Peter Duckworth-Pilkington * Nurse Trish Sue A'Court * Desk Clerk Annette Tilden * Dr. Marshall Clem Marshall * Orderly Phil Williams * Fred Allan Meiusi * Ida's Mom Edna Sternbach * Cookie's Dad Ralph Harrison * Sara Nancy Lam * Produced And Directed By: Linda Schuyler & Kit Hood * Writer: Amy Jo Cooper * Production Manager: John Helliker * Cinematographer: Phil Earnshaw * Sound: Andy McBrearty * Editor: Kit Hood * Asst. Camera: Chris Wilson * Grip: Greg Palermo * Production Assistants: Beth Fanjoy Wendy Vincent * Re-Recording: Doug Macpherson * Music By: Lewis Manne, Archie Manne, Wendy Watson * Arranged By: Paul Zasa * Engineer: Frank Morrone * Filmed On Location At Women's College Hospital, Toronto * With Special Thanks To: Ross Iddendon, Bruce MacKey, Fenna Hood, Jimmy Montecino, Ling Ng, Don Plumley, Gerry DesRoches, Nada Harcourt, Don Haig * © PLAYING WITH TIME INC. * Toronto, Canada 1981 Notes/trivia 's first film.]] * This is the first episode to use the series title card, and to have closing credits. * The US DVD boxset incorrectly lists this as "Cookie Goes to the Hospital". * This is the first appearance of Noel Canard. * This is the first appearance of the De Grassi Grocery. * Cookie full name is revealed to be Catherine Peters; she doesn't know why people call her "Cookie". * Nancy Lam would go onto play the semi-recurring role of Irene from the next episode. * Although in-universe the hospital is not identified, the scene outside was filmed on location at Women's College Hospital. * In this episode, Dawn Harrison's father plays Cookie's on-screen father. In the character's next and last appearance, he's played by Michael Kelly. * Series co-creator Linda Schuyler makes a cameo as nurse wheeling a patient outside, who played Jimmy in Schuyler and Kit Hood's first film Jimmy: Playing with Time, which was released a few months before Ida Makes a Movie. Real-world references * While at the hospital, Noel's t-shirt has Snoopy on it. Adaptations This was the first of three stories in Lisa Makes the Headlines and Other Stories, published on January 1, 1986 by James Lorimer & Company. It was authored by the episode's directors, Linda Schuyler and Kit Hood, with Eve Jennings. As a book, it could be a little more insightful than a script, and added the following: * The club was Ida's idea, and the clubhouse was behind her house, two reasons which validated her as president. Noel was the oldest, but wasn't fond of fighting, and let Ida be. * Cookie's doll is called "Lori". Home media * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: Volume 1 DVD released on February 11, 2008 by Fabulous Films. Quotes Noel: Maybe we should let her doll in. We could be giving her a complex. | series= The Kids of Degrassi Street List of episodes | next= Irene Moves In }} }} Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes